Day 2: 12:00pm-1:00pm/India
| author = Bhavani Iyer | director = Rensil D'Silva }} ATU close in on the virus, while Jai Singh Rathod resorts to drastic measures to ensure his plan is back on track. Aditya Singhania negotiates with the pharmaceutical lobby about his health bill, and Roshan Sherchan takes his revenge while in solitary confinement. Veer Singh Rathod returns home to his sister, but reveals some news about their father. Episode guide The following takes place between 12:00pm and 1:00pm. Events occur in real time. 12:00:10 introduces his son Rahul to Jai]] At Pune Central Jail, Girish Joshi returns to his office to find his son Rahul waiting outside. Rahul tells him no-one is in the office, and Girish goes in to investigate. However, Jai Singh Rathod then emerges from the bathroom drying his hands, and introduces himself to Rahul. Kiran Rathod is packing her bag when Inder Saxena comes down and apologises for making her feel uncomfortable. He thanks her for looking after Milli, then asks her again what she thinks of the bedroom. He mentions that he has other properties in need of interior design, but Kiran changes the subject and asks where his wife is. She says that Milli mentioned his wife's arm was fractured, and at that moment Milli comes down. Inder explains that Sara sprained her arm when she slipped in the kitchen. makes her escape back home]] Kiran excuses herself, saying bye to Milli, but Inder says she will come back again when asked. As Kiran leaves, she bumps into Sara, who has a bruised face. She tries to conceal her injured wrist, and Kiran quickly goes back to her apartment. returns and hugs his sister]] Once inside, she pours herself a glass of water, then hears a knock at her door. She opens it to see her brother Veer, who asks if she is alright. She says she is, she was just worried it was her landlord again, then invites him inside. Raj Singh Bhakta pushes Prakash against a wall, showing Vedant Acharya the drugs he found on him. Vedant asks about Firoz Alam, and if there is a new drug on the market. Prakash denies all knowledge, but says that two days ago he received four big packets of cocaine to deliver to a specific boy. Prakash explains he delivered it to Kush Sawant at Bhatti Chawl in Lower Parel, and was paid twice his usual fee. argues with his girlfriend Mitali]] Kush is kissing his girlfriend Mitali, and tells her he has a gift for her in his bag. As she goes to check, he suddenly realises she will find the cocaine, and tries to stop her but it's too late. He grabs it back, and she questions why he has drugs. He tries to deny it but she throws him out of her house. briefs the ATU staff]] Shibani Mallick explains to the ATU staff that Prakash deliver cocaine to Kush and she believes the virus is in them. Zara Owais says she has sent his exact address to Vedant, and that Sunny Mehta and Naman Dixit are on their way over. Mihir then relays that Haroon Sherchan was last seen in three months ago, and Shibani tells him to keep digging. She dismisses the staff, but goes to Gyan Thakkar and asks where he has been. Gyan explains he was fixing the Sector B sockets in the server room, and she tells him to get updates from Zara. arrives at Aditya's hotel]] Dr. Bhisham Bhowmick arrives at Aditya Singhania's hotel with an entourage of other businessmen. Mr Balsara tells him the is willing to meet but he doesn't believe they will have a beneficial outcome. Bhisham says the voice of the whole pharmaceutical industry may change Aditya's mind. Mrs Rastogi suggests that Bhisham's daughter should attempt to change Aditya's mind using her relationship with him, but Bhisham rejects this idea. Rahul Joshi tells Jai that he someday hopes to join the ATU. He asks if he is scared of anything, and Jai says only for his loved ones. Jai says he has to head to Khadki for his next meeting, and asks if Rahul wants to come along. Rahul enthusiastically agrees. 12:10:13...12:10:14...12:10:15...12:10:16... 12:17:06 Kiran asks Veer what he wants for lunch but he tells her he can't stay as he has to report in at 1400 hours. He admires her house, and she says she loves it but the landlord gives her bad vibes. She says Milli doesn't seem to get on with her father, and Veer says he knows the feeling. She then takes him upstairs to show him his room. still mourns for his mother]] She tells him when Jai moves in they will be a happy family again, but Veer says that can never happen. He tells her that he still misses their mother, and time has not made it any easier. She tells him Jai is in rehab in Kerala to quit alcohol. They change the subject, and she mentions that the Western Zone's IB head personally recruited Veer to his team. Veer mentions that Siddharth is a tough boss. Jai leaves the jail with Rahul, who is questioning him about joining the ATU. They get into a car and drive away. talks about subsidizing pharmaceuticals]] The heads of the pharmaceutical industry are waiting in a boardroom when Prithvi enters. He thanks them all for coming in order to sort out the health bill, then Aditya enters. He tells them that although they have made many medical breakthroughs, lifesaving drugs are too expensive and he wants to lower their price through subsidies to allow everyone access. He asks for their support, to fulfil his father's dream of a "healthy India". Rahul tells Jai about when he decided to join Law Enforcement, as Jai pulls into a side road. Rahul questions where he is going, and Jai then hits him in the head with his gun, knocking him unconscious. He calls Salim to tell him there is a problem. uses Mr Reddy's inhaler as an example of affordable healthcare]] Mr. Reddy explains to Aditya how much money they spend on patent, research and marketing, and Aditya assures him the health bill will only affect life-saving drugs. Mrs. Rastogi argues that much money is spent on those drugs, and Bhisham tells Aditya he is not aware of the contribution of the pharma industry. He explains that diseases like Small Pox, Measles and Polio are extinct because of their vaccines. He picks up Mr. Reddy's inhaler, saying its development cost 25.7 billion Rupees but the unit costs just 200. Bhisham describes himself as a scientist first and a businessman second, but says politics should not get in the way of science. Aditya points out that a Stage 4 cancer injection costs 90,000 Rs, which is not affordable to the common man. He says the health bill will be presented to the Indian Parliament and he expects they will all support it. Gyan Thakkar is tracking Vedant Acharya and Raj Singh Bhakta as they near Kush Sawant's home. He tells them that Sunny Mehta is en route. pays his family's rent]] Kush arrives back to find his mother arguing with the landlord over rent. Kush sends her inside and then gives him four months' rent in cash. She asks him where he got the money, and his father arrives and sees the cash in the landlord's hand. The ATU agents arrive and put on protective suits. Kush's father demands to know where the money came from, accusing him of gambling. He then asks to see inside of Kush's bag, and they fight over it. The bag of cocaine then comes out and spills onto the floor. Kush leaves and they call after him. raid the Sawants' home]] The residents of the building close their doors as the team march in. The Sawants attempt to clean up the cocaine as the agents break through the door. Mrs Sawant takes it to the kitchen and tips it into the sink, as Vedant breaks in and sees her. He calls Gyan and tells him to shut off the water supply to area. He also mentions that Kush has escaped, and Gyan says he will triangulate his cell phone signal. Zara runs a background check on Kush and sees he has a clean record. Gyan notes that he is not a normal drug dealer, and goes to his workstation. Zara watches as he retrieves a hidden phone and leaves to make a call. Haroon's men are packing up when he gets Gyan's call. Gyan explains that he could not interfere with ATU finding Kush, and Haroon says if Jai fails then Kush is their last hope. Gyan watches as Prakash is brought into the building. kills Laxman Marathe]] In his cell, Roshan is exercising before he collapses in the corner gasping for breath. A guard asks what is wrong, then runs to fetch Laxman Marathe. Marathe tries to get Roshan up, then enters his cell to revive him. Roshan suddenly jumps up, swallowing the key and locking the cell door. The guards attempt to intervene as Roshan strangles Marathe, choking him out. Roshan waits until Marathe dies before letting go and spitting the key out to the guards. Shinde attempts to revive him, to no avail. In the boardroom, the other businessmen have left Bhisham alone, and Aditya enters to speak with him. He says he hopes what he said in the meeting will not affect their personal relationship, as he is Devyani's father. Bhisham says he and his daughter often disagree, but he is trying to change her mind about him. He then assures Aditya that his policy decisions will not affect their relationship. calls Devyani]] Devyani is driving when she receives a call from Dhruv Awasthi, who asks to see her. She refuses, as she is on her way to see Aditya, and says they shouldn't meet anymore. He tells her he is at the Presidency Hotel, and gives his room number in case she changes her mind. watches footage of her father kissing Maya]] Kiran tells Veer she thinks he is wrong about their father. He says she is being naive, and explains that there is someone else in Jai's life. She doesn't believe him, but he explains that when he was in he was on an assignment to look at CCTV footage of a hotel in Kathmandu, and saw Jai there with a girl not much older than they were. She again does not believe him, but he takes out his phone and shows her footage of Jai in a lift with Maya, kissing. As Jai drives he calls Maya, and assures her he will be there soon. He asks about the special consignment, explaining it could mess up their plan, and asks her to find out information about it. He promises to get her and her father out of there, and she agrees to find out about the consignment. In Bhatti Chawl, the Sawants ask what is going on. Vedant explains about the virus in the cocaine, and Mr Sawant tells them there were three more packets in Kush's bag. Vedant asks if he has a friend he will go to, and Mrs Sawant tells them about Mitali, but does not have a number or address for her. asks Salim to take care of Rahul Joshi]] Jai drives into a garage and meets Salim. He tells him to take care of Rahul in the luggage boot, and Salim calls Deepak over. They pull Rahul out and Jai tells Salim to meet him in two hours with the car. He then leaves for the hospital. Gyan gives Shibani Mallick a call, and she finds out that Roshan killed Laxman Marathe. She asks to speak to Prithvi Singhania, then goes up to her office. Gyan then goes off to make another call, and Zara asks Mihir where he keeps going. Mihir tells her not to ask questions, as Gyan is the team leader. She complains of him not following the rules, and wants to tell Mallick, but Mihir says Gyan is Mallick's favorite, so it's of no use. is pleased with his brother's actions]] Jai arrives at an emergency room and answers a call from Gyan. He finds out that Roshan killed Marathe, then Haroon patches into the call. Haroon is glad that Marathe is dead, but Jai explains this has made his plans more difficult due to Roshan. Haroon gets angry, telling Jai to watch his tongue, reminding him he is being paid 250 million. hot-wires an ambulance]] Haroon hangs up and Jai drives into the hospital, parking next to an ambulance. He gets out and picks the lock of the ambulance door, before hot-wiring it and driving it away. As Dr. Dixit and Sunny Mehta test the cocaine, they remove their protective suits and say there are no traces of the virus. Vedant asks where the virus is, if it is not in the cocaine. 12:47:46...12:47:47...12:47:48...12:47:49... 12:54:55 confesses]] Vaibhav and another agent are interrogating Prakash when Shibani Mallick enters. She shows him photos of suspects, including Chang, and when he refuses to speak she grabs his hand and breaks his finger. He then identifies Chang as the man who gave him the packets, and says he injected Kush with a "sample" from Chang. He says he last saw Chang at around 10am that morning, and Shibani orders Prakash to be taken back to the police station. enters the mall]] Shibani then calls Vedant and finds out that there were no traces of the virus in Kush's cocaine. She explains that Chang is an old associate of Haroon's, and realises that the virus is inside Kush, given to him when he was made to inject. NEPTUNE MALL. Kush walks into the mall, surrounded by other people. 12:59:57...12:59:58...12:59:59...01:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Ashish Vidyarthi as Roshan Sherchan * Surveen Chawla as Maya * Sikandar Kher as Haroon Sherchan * Sakshi Tanwar as Shibani Mallick * Sudhanshu Pandey as Vedant Acharya * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania (credit only) * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania * Raaghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Ritu Shivpuri as Sunny Mehta * Madhurima Tuli as Devyani Bhowmick * Dr. Girish Oak as Girish Joshi * Akash Khurana as Bhisham Bhowmick * Angad Bedi as Dhruv Awasthi Also starring * Akshay Ajit Singh as Veer Singh Rathod * Sumit Kaul as Gyan Thakkar * Gunjan Malhotra as Zara Owais * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Karanvir Sharma as Raj Singh Bhakta * Navin Polishetty as Kush Sawant * Pallavi Patil as Mitali * Nagesh Bhosle as Laxman Marathe * Vikas Srivastav as Shinde * Nikhil Sanga as Inder Saxena * Suresh Yadav as Prakash * Abhijeet Singh as Abhijeet * Aftab Alam as ATU agent * Amit Sharma as ATU agent * Rajiv Singh as ATU agent * Rockey Raina as Rocky * Vidyut Xavier as Rahul Joshi * Devyani Bhatia as Sara Saxena * Hetvi Bhanushali as Milli Saxena * Uday Lagoo as Mr Sawant * Anjali Ujjwane as Mrs Sawant * Rajeev Singh as landlord * Kishor Chandra Shrivastav as Naman Dixit * Vineet Sharma as Salim * Krishna Kumar Bisht as Chang (photo only) * Virendra Giri as Balraj * Farida Venkat as Mrs Rastogi * Sanjay Nath as Mr Reddy * Deepak Kripalani as Mr Balsara * Deepak Shroff as Mr Kapoor * Vivek Tandon as Mr Mehta Uncredited * Vaibbhav Guray as agent Vaibhav Production staff * Based on the U.S. series "24" created by: ** Joel Surnow ** Robert Cochran * Executive produced by Imagine Television * Written by ** Howard Gordon * Principal scriptwriter: Rensil D'Silva * Scriptwriter: Bhavani Iyer * Dialogue writer: Niranjan Iyengar * Additional dialogue writers ** Athar Nawaaz * Script editor: Udayan Bhat * Creative supervision: B.R. Sharan * Production designer: Saini S. Johray * Costume designer: Gopika Gulwadi * Casting director: Roshmi Banerjee * Editor: Bhakti Mayaloo * Action director: Allan Amin * Music director: Raju Singh * Sound designer: Shahaab Alam * Re-recording mixer: Rhitwik Raj Pathak * Associate director: Nidhie Sharma * First assistant director: Rao Suhaib Khan * Line producer: Sanaullah Khan * Production co-ordinator: Ruchika Roy * Post producer: Sachin D. Bhanushali * Sound producer: Aravind Vijayakumar * Post production studio: Futureworks Media Ltd. * Chief financial officer (RDP Television): Atul Joshi * Director of photography: Jitan Harmeet Singh * Additional cinematography: Anil Devaiah * Executive producer ** Howard Gordon ** Sandeep Shandilya * Associate producer: Udayan Bhat * Co-producer: Ajinkya Deo (RDP Television) * Series director: Abhinay Deo * Producer: Anil Kapoor * Episode director: ** Rensil D'Silva Background information and notes * This episode is largely based on . See also * 12:00pm-1:00pm (disambiguation) Day 203 203